


Hot as Ice

by zebraljb



Series: Kink of the Week [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy isn't Kingsman but Harry and Merlin are, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin worries Eggsy by coming home late from work, and infuriates Harry because there was no NEED for him to come home late from work. So Harry & Eggsy plan a bit of punishment.This is an addition to the "Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice" universe (Eggsy works in an ice cream shop, Harry/Merlin are married and work for Kingsman). It is not necessary to have read those stories beforehand, but it's always nice. :)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kink of the Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527542
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Hot as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The actual Kink for this is nipple play, but it also touches on ice/temperature play.

HOT AS ICE

“Hey!” Eggsy calls from the front door of Merlin and Harry’s home.

“Good afternoon, darling!” Harry comes hurrying down the stairs and yanks Eggsy into a warm embrace followed by a deep and thorough kiss.

“Think I might come in again,” Eggsy says, a dazed look on his face.

“And I would greet you the exact same way,” Harry promises, kissing the tip of his nose. It’s been five months since their first encounter at the ice cream shop, and their relationship has only grown and strengthened. They still haven’t told Eggsy what they really do for a living; not only is it against every tenet of Kingsman, but it could possibly endanger his life. Thankfully Harry hasn’t gone out in the field for any seriously dangerous missions of late, and they’ve been able to hide any severe injuries.

“Mind if I shower quick? Feel disgusting.”

Harry grins, nips at the side of Eggsy’s neck, and gropes at Eggsy’s delectable arse. “You don’t feel disgusting to me.”

“Yer a bit biased.” But Eggsy plants a fast kiss on his cheek before running up the stairs.

He bounces into the kitchen twenty minutes later in a hoodie and a pair of jeans. “Feel better, my boy?” Harry glances up from where he’s cutting tomatoes.

“Yeah, thanks.” Eggsy pours himself a glass of water. 

“You do know you don’t need to ask to use the shower, correct? We’ve given you a key to our home…you are no longer a guest.” Harry frowns. “Unless we’ve not made you feel welcome.” This is a constant concern for Harry, worrying that Eggsy still feels like some sort of outsider. 

“Haz, I definitely feel welcome. But it’s just…I like to make sure I’m not overstepping.”

“Silly boy.” Harry kisses him and goes back to his chopping.

“So, where’s Merlin?” Eggsy opens the freezer door.

“Held up at work…he should be here for dinner.” 

“Fuck!” Eggsy shouts as the ice bin slips from his hand and hits the floor. Ice cubes scatter everywhere. “Sorry.”

“It’s only ice, Eggsy, it’s fine.” Harry kneels down to help him but Eggsy waves him away. 

“So, I was wondering…saw this really interesting little shop up from work,” Eggsy says. He stands up with handfuls of ice. “Had all this crazy art in it…saw some figurines made from like computer parts. Wire, microchips, stuff like that. They had a whole menagerie. Think Merlin might like something like that for his birthday?”

“Eggsy, the ice!” Harry gasps. 

“Wot?” Eggsy looks at the ice dripping through his fingers. “Sorry…making a mess.” He tosses the ice cubes into the sink.

“I don’t care about the floor…wasn’t that hurting your hands?”

“Nah…you forget, Harry, I’m in and out of freezer cases all day. Cold don’t bother me none, not even on my hands. Always been that way, really…my mates used to get mad cuz I made better snowballs than they did cuz I could take my gloves off.”

“So the cold really doesn’t bother you?” Harry takes one of Eggsy’s hands in his. “Darling!” Eggsy’s skin is freezing.

“I didn’t mind, Harry, swear down!” Eggsy actually giggles. “The way you worry about me…Christ. My own mum never cared so much.”

“Well, I do apologize.” Harry releases Eggsy and turns around.

“Harry, wait! I wasn’t complaining.” Eggsy slowly turns Harry back around and shyly smiles at him. “Love it.” 

Harry kisses Eggsy’s palms. “I think those figurines sound like something Hamish would love,” he comments. “Why don’t you sit down and tell me more?”

Merlin is two hours late coming home, something that concerns Eggsy and irritates Harry. Merlin’s staff is perfectly capable of taking care of almost anything that comes up, but he still insists on staying there longer than necessary to make sure everything is done to his specifications. By the time he walks in the door Eggsy’s been pacing the floor for thirty minutes and Harry’s been stewing in his chair for forty. He cannot possibly explain to Eggsy what Merlin’s doing (overseeing Uther’s mission) so his excuses for Merlin’s tardiness are weak at best. Merlin texted as soon as he headed for the bullet train, but Eggsy still pounces on him as soon as he opens the door.

“Merlin!” Eggsy hugs him so hard he almost knocks him over.

“Hello, my Eggsy.” Merlin steadies them both and gives Eggsy a kiss. “Such a welcome!”

“Been fucking worried sick!” Eggsy shoves him as soon as he’s done kissing him. “What the hell coulda been so important that yer so damn late? Been texting you like mad, even though Harry told me not to…he said you was busy.”

“I was.” Merlin hangs up his coat and avoids making eye contact with Harry. “Too busy to respond. I am sorry, lad.”

“Whatever. Harry made an amazing dinner, and now it’s cold and dried out and…” Eggsy clenches his hands into fists. “We was worried.”

“I was not worried,” Harry says calmly, getting up from his seat on the living room sofa and joining them in the hall. “I knew Hamish was safe at work…although I also knew his presence there was not actually necessary.”

“Harry, I had to…”

“You most certainly did not,” Harry says. “Go up and change…I will see what I can do with dinner.”

“Not even hungry anymore,” Eggsy grumbles, glaring at Merlin.

“Ye dinnae eat?” Merlin stares at him in shock.

“No, we didn’t eat. Was too worried. I just…I ain’t…never had anyone I cared about like you two, and now…” Eggsy actually runs the back of his hand over his eyes, which are suspiciously wet. “Excuse the fuck out of me for loving you and worrying about you, all right?”

Harry forgets about his anger as he stares at Eggsy. Merlin looks as shocked as he is. They’ve mentioned strong feelings, caring and deep emotion, but no one has used the word love. Not until now. “Eggsy,” Harry begins.

“I’m so terribly sorry, lad,” Merlin whispers.

Eggsy looks from one to the other, his face bright red. “Excuse me.” He darts down the hall to the loo and slams the door.

“I hope you’re happy,” Harry hisses. “He’s been pacing the floor, Hamish. I tried to soothe him, but there’s only so much I can say!”

“It is nae my fault that Uther…”

“Oh, fuck Uther!” Harry snaps. “Your staff is capable of just about anything, thanks to you and your training. You could start TRYING to be home on time, or at least respond to his texts. You weren’t that busy!”

“I knew he was with you.”

“Well, that wasn’t good enough,” Harry points out. “Obviously.”

“Don’t think like that,” Eggsy says as he slowly comes back down the hall. “Don’t think you wasn’t good enough, Harry…yer always good enough.” He sighs. “M’sorry if I freaked out on you, Merlin…just was worried. Shoulda listened to Harry…he said you was okay. And I’m sorry I said what I did…about loving you two or whatever.”

“Dinnae apologize for that,” Merlin says before Harry can even open his mouth to say the same thing. “It…it meant so much to hear you say it, lad.”

“Well, neither of you said it back,” Eggsy points out. “You just stared at me like I was a freak.”

“I do apologize, darling.” Harry pulls Eggsy into his arms, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. “I believe I can speak for Hamish when I say we were both so pleasantly surprised. We have very strong feelings for you, which we’ve tried to express, but you always try to belittle yourself and your place in this relationship. You mean the world to us.”

“But you’re married,” Eggsy says softly.

“We are.” Merlin gently takes Eggsy from Harry and holds him close. “But we told ye from the very start that while we have a strong and loving marriage, we were interested in finding someone else to share our lives with…and we have found everything we wanted in you. And so much more.” Merlin glances over at Harry, who nods with a small smile. “I love ye, Eggsy.”

“I love you as well,” Harry murmurs, coming up behind Eggsy and stroking his sides. “You have made our lives so much better…we are very thankful for you.”

“Stop,” Eggsy sniffles. “Gonna make me blubber like an idiot.”

“Go ahead,” Merlin says with a smile, thumbs brushing over Eggsy’s cheekbones. “We don’t mind.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy buries his head in Merlin’s jumper for a moment and they simply pet him and say nothing. Finally he draws a ragged breath. “Still pissed at you, bruv.”

“I as well,” Harry tells Merlin. “But don’t worry, Eggsy. I have quite the punishment in mind for our Hamish, and you will be a big part of it.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy says, grinning through his tears. They both smile at Merlin, who frowns.

Harry lets Merlin stew a bit, knowing his curious husband will not forget about his ‘punishment,’ but that he is also too stubborn to ask about it. He can sense when Merlin starts to relax, and that’s when Harry decides it’s time to strike. He waits for the next time Eggsy has a weekend off and is planning on staying at their house for a few days. Harry makes an excellent meal, and when Merlin starts to help clean up, he shoos him away.

“Why don’t you go into the living room and relax, Hamish? Eggsy and I will take care of cleaning up.” Harry glances at their boyfriend and prays he catches the hint.

“Yeah, no problem.” Eggsy jumps to his feet, always eager to help.

“If ye insist,” Merlin says doubtfully. He’s fully aware of his failings in the kitchen, and always likes to help with dishes and clean up to make up for it.

“You could get the laundry from the dryer, if you feel like doing something,” Harry points out. “Fold it in front of the telly.”

“Very well,” Merlin says. He kisses Harry’s cheek as he brings his dishes to the sink. “Delicious meal, Harry. Thank ye.”

“It was real good, Harry,” Eggsy adds.

“Thank you,” Harry says modestly. Merlin ambles off in the direction of the dryer, Harry waiting for him to get out of earshot before he speaks again. “Darling…remember how I said we were going to give Hamish a bit of a punishment.”

Eggsy grins. “Yeah, I definitely do.”

“Well, I think tonight is the night. How would you feel about teasing him a bit?”

“I could do that,” Eggsy says. “If you want me to.”

“I do.” Harry kisses him. “And don’t worry, you will be teasing him in a way he enjoys.”

“What about you? You gonna tease him, too?”

“In a way…I will be guiding you.”

“Mmmm.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s neck and licks behind his ear. “I love when you guide me.”

“Such a good boy.” Harry kisses him again. “It won’t happen until we go to bed, so just behave yourself until then.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says obediently. Harry growls and has to kiss him once more.

Harry makes sure to use the en suite before anyone else, and shuffles Eggsy in there as well while Merlin gets undressed. He distracts his husband by making small talk while putting their laundry away, and Merlin doesn’t seem to notice anything is amiss when he finally goes in to brush his teeth and take care of his pre-bedtime routine. 

“Undress, my boy,” Harry hisses, and hurries downstairs to the kitchen for supplies.

When he returns to the bedroom he finds Eggsy naked as the day he was born, and he cannot help but stop and admire him for just a moment. Their boy is stunning, and Harry still isn’t sure what they did to deserve him. “Where do ya want me?” Eggsy whispers.

Harry removes his dressing gown and sits down on the edge of the bed in his satin pajamas. “On my lap.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” Eggsy says with a grin, happily plopping down and putting his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Now what?”

“Just kiss me until Hamish comes out.”

“The sacrifices I gotta make,” Eggsy says with an exaggerated eye roll.

Harry tries to keep the kisses chaste and simple, but that’s quite difficult with a beautiful young man wriggling on one’s lap. By the time Merlin finally comes out Harry is half-tempted to throw his plan aside and ravage his naughty boy. But he pulls himself together and refocuses. “Well, what’s this?” Merlin asks, standing before them in only a pair of pajama bottoms.

“What?” Harry says innocently when Eggsy lets him up for breath. “We are simply passing the time until you finish.”

“What a lovely way to pass the time,” Merlin says, running a finger over Eggsy’s swollen lips. “Do ye wish to share?”

“Not tonight,” Harry says to Merlin’s obvious surprise. “I believe I will leave my boy to play with his Daddy.”

“YES, Harry!” Eggsy exclaims, hopping off his lap. He throws himself into Merlin’s arms and kisses him.

“I suppose that would be all right,” Merlin says with a grin. Eggsy makes short work of the pajama bottoms and tosses them across the room. He then manhandles Merlin onto the bed, stretching Merlin’s arms up over his head.

“I do love playing with my Daddy,” Eggsy murmurs, running his hands up from Merlin’s legs to the top of his bald head. “Gonna be good for me, Daddy? Let me play with you?”

“Am I a toy now?” Merlin asks in amusement.

“Of a sort,” Harry says. “I really don’t feel like tying you tonight, Hamish, so will you behave and keep your hands over your head?”

“Yes, Harry,” Merlin says obediently, grasping the slats of the headboard. Harry groans and adjusts himself.

“Good man.” Harry leans down to kiss him. “I’ll just be over here.” He pulls a chair close to the bed and sits down. “Such a pretty sight,” he says with a sly grin as Eggsy straddles Merlin’s waist and gives Harry a lovely view of his perfect arse.

“And ye dinnae wish me to touch?” Merlin almost whines as Eggsy wiggles a bit.

“I do not,” Harry agrees. “I’ve learned something new about Eggsy recently, Hamish.”

“Is that so?” Merlin asks, sighing as Eggsy kisses along one of his collarbones.

“Yes. He has a bit of a…well…a skill, I guess you’d say?” Harry waits until Eggsy mouths his way down to Merlin’s nipple, lapping and sucking at it until it’s hard and red. He then moves over and repeats the motion on the other nipple. Merlin is soon gasping and arching his back. Harry grins. Merlin’s nipples are very sensitive.

“Could do this all day, Daddy,” Eggsy murmurs against his skin. “Love watching you get all hard…you get hard all over.” He reaches down to squeeze Merlin’s cock before flicking his fingers over Merlin’s nipples.

“Christ!” Merlin gasps.

“Our boy has an incredibly high tolerance for cold,” Harry says in an even tone. He adjusts himself a bit in the chair; he loves the sight of his husband at their lover’s mercy.

“Of course he does, he works in an ice cream shop, Harry,” Merlin manages. Eggsy winks at Harry and snickers as he reaches over and pops off the lid of the insulated cup on the nightstand.

“Oh no, Hamish. I mean an INCREDIBLY high tolerance.” 

Harry simply sits back and watches as Eggsy takes an ice cube and rubs it back and forth between his palms and fingers. The ice immediately starts to melt, dripping cold water onto Merlin’s chest and stomach. He yelps and writhes but can’t buck Eggsy away. “Calm down, Daddy. I got you,” Eggsy says sweetly. He brings the ice cube down to rest on one nipple while his palm presses over the other nipple.

“Fucking hell!” Merlin shouts.

“The ice doesn’t bother him. He can hold it forever, apparently.” 

Eggsy switches up, taking the cube in the free hand while swirling and painting Merlin’s rock-hard nipples with his cold fingertips. Merlin moans and thrashes about. “Ohh, my poor Daddy,” Eggsy coos. “Does it hurt?” He pinches a nipple and Merlin flinches. “Does my Daddy need me to stop?”

“N-no,” Merlin pants.

“All melted.” Eggsy holds up his wet hands in dismay. Harry leans down, grabs Merlin’s pajama bottoms, and tosses them over. “Thank you, Sir,” Eggsy says politely. He dries his hands and gets another ice cube, barely sucking it into his mouth. He runs the cube over his pink lips and Harry can’t help but swipe his tongue over his own lips. Eggsy leans down and places his mouth over a nipple, gently nursing at it as Merlin shouts. Eggsy rubs the other cube over the bare nipple and Merlin shudders.

“How does this make you feel, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

“So turned on…love the way he’s moving under me…making my dick so fucking hard, Sir,” Eggsy whimpers.

“Well, you may play as long as you like…however you like.”

“YES, Sir,” Eggsy says with a grin. He draws a line with the ice from Merlin’s chest up to the divot at the bottom of his throat, allowing it to melt there until he can lap water from Merlin’s skin.

“I cannae take it,” Merlin growls, releasing his hold on the bed and fisting his hands in Eggsy’s hair. In an instant Eggsy has Merlin’s arms pinned back over his head again.

“I said I got you, Daddy…relax,” Eggsy murmurs, giving him a long wet kiss. He tugs at Merlin’s bottom lip with his teeth and then gets on his knees. He reaches back and carefully removes a long plug.

“Oh my God,” Merlin murmurs. Eggsy quickly leans over, digs the lube out of the drawer, and gets Merlin just slick enough for him to sink down. “Fucking beautiful little slut.” 

Eggsy shrieks as Merlin rolls them over and manages to stay inside as he flops Eggsy onto his back. He lifts Eggsy by the hips to pull him up and down on his cock, his face a snarl of passion. Harry knows the feeling. He shoves his hand down into his pajama bottoms, stroking fiercely over his own throbbing cock. “Daddy…fuck Daddy, yes…”

“Such a naughty boy, teasing your Daddy that way,” Merlin huffs, fingers digging into Eggsy’s hips.

“Just doing…what my Sir told me…you earned a punishment,” Eggsy reminds him, clutching at Merlin’s forearms and arching up to each thrust.

“Boy…you will be the death of me.” Merlin lets out a ferocious growl as he comes, holding Eggsy in place on his cock. As soon as his body stops shuddering he pulls out, leaving Eggsy whining on the bed. “My punishment is complete. If ye wish anything else, ye must go to your Sir.”

Eggsy stumbles off the bed and all but crawls to Harry. Harry eagerly yanks him up, seats him on his prick, and it doesn’t take long for him to find his release. Eggsy whimpers a bit and shivers with his own orgasm, Harry’s teeth clenching down on his shoulder.

“Are you all right, darling?” Harry whispers, rubbing his hands up and down Eggsy’s back.

“M’fine. Is Daddy mad?” Eggsy whispers back.

Harry looks over to where Merlin is flat on his back on the bed. “No, I don’t think so. Why don’t you run along and clean up, and bring something to clean us as well.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s neck and slowly gets up.

Once he returns with a flannel and a towel Harry stands and allows Eggsy to wipe him clean. Eggsy then goes to the bed. “Can I clean you up, Merlin?”

“If ye like,” Merlin grumbles, eyes closed. Eggsy takes his time, carefully wiping Merlin off and gently kissing each red and abused nipple. Merlin yanks him up for a brutal kiss which eventually turns tender. “Ye are a brat.”

“Sometimes,” Eggsy says with a saucy grin. Merlin growls and pulls him close. “But you love me.”

“I do.” Merlin runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair before settling Eggsy closer against him. “And I suppose I love my conniving peacock of a husband as well.”

“Glad to hear it.” Harry pulls on a clean pair of pajamas before crawling in to cuddle on Merlin’s other side. “And I love you both.”

“Cold really does nae bother ye?” Merlin asks Eggsy, who shakes his head. Merlin grabs one of his hands and shoves it under Harry’s shirt, causing him to yelp and shy away. Merlin chuckles and pulls Eggsy close again. 

“Bastard,” Harry mutters, but he snuggles close, wrapping his arms around his husband and their boy.


End file.
